Black Star's Insanity
by NostalgicLove
Summary: A spatter, snap, and a thud was heard. Tsubaki's body fell face down onto the dirt road. Even a cool guy like Black Star can't hold back the dark emotions. No, not this time. It's time to go full out..
1. Fallen

**A/N:** Re-edited version. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He was loud, she was quiet.<p>

He was rude, she was kind.

He was bold, she was shy.

Two, as opposite as day and night.

Two, who got along yet so perfectly.

* * *

><p>Finally, today was the day that Black Star would turn Tsubaki into one of Shinigami's death scythes. They've resulted with a grand total of 99 Kishin souls, and were currently duelling for the final soul, a witch's. Perhaps being the last team out of their friends to complete the death scythe process wasn't so bad, if you were the ones to collect the soul of the crown-throne witch. Yes, after two whole years spent on tracking down the grand witch had finally paid off. Tsubaki would gain abilities that would make her one of the strongest weapons, ever. Black Star shot a quick glance at Maka and Soul as they reached out for the soul of a Kishin they just defeated. He smirked as he saw Soul consuming the soul, and then went for the final blow towards the dying queen witch who was lying limp on the pavement. The witch cringed and made a weak attempt to free herself from the chains and shadows pinning her down. Black Star's daily physical training with his partner was expectantly useful after all.<p>

"Tsubaki! Shadow Star Chain of Blackness mode!"

"Right!"

Before the shadow weapon had a chance to finish her transformation, she was cut off and the insanity began.

Through her weapon reflection, Tsubaki saw from the corner of her eye, a witch speeding straight at them with a pitch fork like weapon aimed at her meister's spine. Black Star was much to engaged in abolishing the ruler than to pay attention to his disadvantage points.

A spatter, snap, and a thud was heard. Tsubaki's body fell face down onto the dirt road. Maka and Soul took no time to take in all of this and rushed almost immediately to Tsubaki's aid.

Black Star slowly turned around facing Maka, Soul, and his bleeding weapon. His hair shadowed over his eyes as he looked down to see Tsubaki.

His eyes locked in place as his silky azure hair towered over them. He could hear faint yelling coming from Maka and her scythe as they panicked at the situation. His sight dropped into a blur as the milliseconds went by. Before time reached into a full two seconds, a seemingly permanent inhuman smile stretched from ear to ear, clearly displaying his perfect white teeth. He saw that the witch was still chained in place glaring devilishly at the four students. Black Star was furious! He took off jumping from roof to roof with speed star as Maka screamed for him to come back. But her calls were ignored, and Black Star's insane smile just got wider.

'What a dangerous position to play at! That kid had an incredibly large soul wave length along with that blade of his. What the hell was she thinking? Sending me through mental communication when I was in the middle of my snack? Queen or not, she looked pretty dead to me. Pfft- and they say she's the STRONGEST? How pathetic.' The middle aged witch thought as she returned her pitch fork weapon into a carry size charm. She inserted the pitch fork into her leek-green hair as a pin, and chuckled towards the now rising and laughing moon. She sat down on a high roof top and thought some more.

'At least I killed that kid's weapon. I used such a great attack too. No need to destroy that brat now. He has nothing to attack me with. Even if he does attempt to come at me, I'll rip him into shreds and eat his soul' she laughed to herself wildly, displaying her olive coloured teeth.

She took out two liquid like potato sized spheres from inside her black laced garb. She compressed the round objects together and a glass ball was formed. The witch whispered to the glass ball with her over-done lipstick covered lips, and it displayed lists of victims she murdered or will murder for souls. The witch chanted spells and names across the surface of the ball. The list expanded. She looked up once more, and took notice of the sunset and jumped off the roof with glass in hand—

That is, until a familiar blue haired boy clutched her boney ankle and tripped her. It made her face smash down to the outside wall of the building she was resting on. As for the ball, it fell into a gutter by the tall house and smashed into hundreds of unreconstructed pieces. The witch screamed.

Oh, but the woman's screams just powered Black Star's insanity. With her ankle still in hand, he repeatedly swung the witch into the building resulting in a large hole in the brick structure. Luckily no one was home to witness the horror of the female's bloody not to mention ruined facial features. Well, at least it was worse than before.

The young assassin crushed the magic caster's ankle and dropped her head first down to the dirt path beside the house. But the witch wasn't called WITCH for nothing. She herself is known as a high ranking being in the witches society.

She managed to land in a crouched position rather than the way the boy had dropped her. She brought forth her highest magic spell possible in her condition hoping that she would defeat and escape. Little did she know that according to Black Star, he was "the one who surpasses god". Black Star was also the one and only son of the legendary assassin White Star-sama. Although, he prefers not to talk about this parents.

"Kimidori Rakuda Kuru!", the witch yelled with her palms facing Black Star. Fast blueish-green liquid flew towards Black Star's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Till next chapter!  
>-N.L<p> 


	2. Revenge

**A/N:** Yo. Sorry for the late update. My parent's have been nagging about staying on the computer for too long and how it's bad for my eyes =.= blah blah blah. Here's chapter 2 :] Enjoy.

**Thanks To- Wolf718** and **Mei-tan** for taking the time and reviewing *****Dies from happiness*****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater *faints*

* * *

><p>Maka looked dumbfounded as Black Star leaped away faster that the average eye could see.<p>

'I hope you know what your doing Black Star', thought Soul as he, and the now refocused Maka swiftly, yet gently flipped Tsubaki over so that she was facing towards the velvet sky.

Soul and Maka saw the damage Tsubaki took for her meister. It wasn't just a minor scratch. Her life was hanging by a thread.

"Soul! We need to save her NOW" Maka practically yelled at her weapon.

"You learned soul defense and rescue didn't you? Use that to save Tsubaki!"

They were panicking. There wasn't a professor with them. Not much avail there..

"That's it!Okay, I'll try my hardest!" Maka rested her hands ever so lightly on the shadow weapon's forehead and concentrated in saving her dear friend. A faint yellow and transparent light glowed.

"Soul call shinigami and report the situation." She tossed him a pocket sized mirror from inside her cape pocket.

"On it!" He said as he was dialing Death sama's number onto the fragile mirror.

'Hurry Black Star, Tsubaki needs you. Her time's running out..'

The strange liquid extended into meter long needles as they aimed at Black Star's flesh.

"Pathetic" he spat as he turned side ways to dodge. He grabbed the needles in the process as well.

He smirked. Then laughed. Then crushed the solid needles and tossed them at the witch.

She covered her head with her arms as little sharp pieces rained down on her. She cursed under her breath and decided to retreat. It was for the better.

Black Star on the other hand saw through her actions and jumped down. His hand clutched her neck and he ran like that towards the way he came from. Back to his partner.

She helplessly scratched and clawed at the teen's arm but failed to loosen his grip. She looked at him eyes, wide like a helpless little girl from a horror movie seconds away from her death.

The insane boy leaned to her ear and whispered darkly.

" Unforgivable. yOu HuRt TsUbAkI. Prepare your self for your worst nightmare. UNFORGIVEABLE UNFORGIVEABLE UNFORGIVEALE UNFORGIVEALE." He laughed like a crazy man as the woman screamed like never before. Petrified of her fate.

The crows dwelling on the crooked electric wires fled off into the night sky alarmed from the sudden noise eruption. The street lights flicked on and off as blue and green passed by faster than a bullet.

The autumn air gently blew around the students faces. Sweeping up the leaves by sidewalks, up the ground and swirling in air. Hair flowing up behind the wind's path but only to slowly sink back down as it disappears once more. Blood stains and sweat all dripping down to the ground nonetheless. Moon directly above them howling in laughter, and the sky turns into a dark shade of purple, mixed with a handful of thin black clouds.

_0o0o_

"Maka…..!Behind you, look!" Soul saw Black Star returning to them with witch in hand.

Maka turned her head and in horror saw the bloody mess that came upon them 10 meters away. She saw Black Star throw the witch into the side walk causing a massive crater in it.

Maka could sense fear from Black Star's insanity power covered soul through her soul precipitation.

The two watched in shock and fear as their childhood friend tortured the witch.

'I'm going to die for sure at this rate. This maniac has incredible power within him. Also fused with the insanity that the Kishin exposed, has rubbed off on him… crap! Shit! NO!'

The witch tried to stand on her elbows. But one wrong move caused Black Star to spew insanity. There was no stopping him now. He went from childish teen to full out monster in the night.

He dragged the witch's hair and flung her from side to side until he just threw her down with great force. The woman's blood flew across the boy's face. It also slowly dripped down the sides of the witch's eyes as if she was crying blood. But who knows? Maybe she was.

The sight of her pitiful body lying down almost completely dead made Black Star laugh. He laughed and laughed and threw back his head as he laughed even more. Louder and louder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry if this chapter is short. I'll make a longer one next chapter ;]. Stay tuned! Also, REVIEW REVIEW REEVIEEEW! 3

~ThinLove


	3. Flashbacks

**A/N:** ...

OKAY OKAY OKAY! Before you say anything and start sharpening knives, I just wanna say that the reason I haven't updated for sooo long is because I was moving. As in moving from one house to another...PLUS my internet was off for a while so I couldn't update. Soooorrrrryyyy! Don't keell meee! * Bows down and gets hit with banana* Read and hopefully..review? :D? 3 3 3

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN Soul Eater or ANY of It's Characters D: They belong to their rightful owners.. BUT on the bright side, I DO OWN magical ideas and a new laptop! Yeah baby! :D!

* * *

><p>Black Star threw his head back just long enough for Maka and Soul to catch a small glimpse of his insane eyes. Blood red. It was like he had no pupils at all either. It was so small. Star shaped. Almost microscopic.<p>

Speechless. That was one way to describe Soul Eater Evans at the time. Although the witch had defiantly deserved this cruel punishment as revenge. Therefore, he made no move to stop his nakama. Knowing Tsubaki mattered to everyone. She was their dear friend who helped them through anything, and always wore that smile everywhere she went. Through the good times and bad. But that witch had erased it from her face. If Black Star hadn't went after the witch, surely he and Maka would of. But Soul knew that wasn't possible. He knew Black Star wouldn't of let that happen. Soul also knew Tsubaki mattered to much to Black Star and that only he himself would take revenge as a miester, and best friend. He will take back Tsubaki's pride and honour with revenge.

"_YAHOOO! Hey Soul! Hold up!" Black Star ran after Soul to catch up. _

_"Yo Black Star!" Soul turned around waving to Black Star. _

_"Tsubaki's the perfect weapon fit for such a big and godly guy like me.." , Black Star said proudly as the two boys walked home through the park after a long day at DWMA. The laughing sun was setting in the direction they were walking towards._

"_So your really getting along with her huh? That's great man!" They high-fived._

"_Yeah of course! Why wouldn't someone big like me get along with a weapon? Tsubaki and I will be the strongest team ever!" Black Star announced as he laughed loudly._

_Soul smiled happily for his friend that he could get along with such a good girl._

_But then Black Star paused for a minute and looked down as he walked. Soul glanced over at his from the corner of his eye confused. _

" _But Soul.. Do you think I'm a good miester?" Black Star suddenly had a serious look in his eye._

"_W-what do you mean ?" Soul was puzzled by this sudden question. Was Black Star the one who 'surpasses god' doubting himself?_

"_I saying that Tsubaki's always so kind, patient and calm. She never yells at me or gets mad at me. Not to mention hit me like that Maka chick does to you." Black Star snickered. Soul rolled his eyes._

" _Black Star..You really care about Tsubaki don't you..? You've only known her for a month and been her miester for half. Plus you have never been concerned for another one's feelings!"_

_Black Star hid a faint blush and scratched the back of his head. Soul smiled at his reaction._

"_Well it's not like you don't care about that Maka!" _

_Denial. First step in love. Soul laughed lightly. Black Star grinned. _

"_Black Star it's cool if you care for Tsubaki." Black Star chuckled._

"_Yeah, I know..Tsubaki's the best I tell you! Waaaaaaaay better than that tiny tits Maka!"_

"_Excuse me Black Star?" Maka frowned and crossed her arms._

" _MAKA CHOP!", Maka and Tsubaki just so happened to hear Black Star's last comment and just caught up to the boys from behind. Tsubaki giggled as she came to help Black Star up from the ground after a Maka Chop. _

_Tsubaki waved goodbye to Maka and Soul as she and Black Star walked down a different path home. _

_Maka and Soul waved back and sighed as they saw Black Star telling Tsubaki about his day and how great he was._

"_They really are an odd pair eh Soul?" Maka asked as she smiled and looked up to her partner. _

_Soul chuckled and nodded._

"_and yet they fit together so perfectly.." Maka continued as they turned to their path and went on their way home._

"_Yeah, they have a cool relationship." Soul said as he put his hands behind his head._

Maka tried her best not to pay any attention to the scenes behind her. A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead onto her brow. She focused on saving Tsubaki. Soul helped as well, the best way he can. She cringed as she saw Tsubaki's pale face drained of blood. That damned witch had hurt their Tsubaki.

"Black Star better give it his all to kill that bitch." Maka muttered to Soul. Soul nodded in response. The two looked pissed off at the witch as much as Black Star did.

Stopping Tsubaki's blood from flowing out was one thing, and healing was another. Soul had taken off his sweater and tied it around Tsubaki's wound to stop the gush. Now, her top priority was to keep her childhood friend alive until the professors arrived. Maka swore on her life she would.

_"Hiii Makaa!" Tsubaki waved at her best friend. Maka walked up the porch stairs to Tsubaki's home, sniffling. Tsubaki stopped waving and realised Maka was crying._

"_Maka! Was wrong? Why are you crying!" A tiny four year old asked. _

_Maka looked up at Tsubaki with watery eyes._

"_T-T-Tsubaki! I-I got gum in m-my hair and d-dumb d-daddy cut it and it it is ugly and uneven n-now!" Maka slurred and stuttered as she pointed to her uneven hair._

_It made her eyes water even more as she thought of how disgusting her hair look in her current state. She jumped and wraped Tsubaki in a hug. Tsubaki smiled warmly and patted her head._

"_Maka! It's alright! I'll fix them for you and you will look beautiful okay? Don't cry Maka." The toddler sniffed, and went inside. She waited for Tsubaki to get scissors, to fix her hair to be decent again._

"_Okay now hold still. I will be very careful okay?" Tsubaki settled Maka down on the bamboo flooring of her house._

"_O-okay…" Maka sniffed and smiled at Tsubaki only to get a warm friendly smile in return._

_After almost an hour. Maka was drifting off to sleep. Tsubaki had to keep reminding Maka to keep her head up. Soon enough, Tsubaki was done. _

"_Mhm.. We're done Maka. Here look it!" Tsubaki handed Maka a mirror. _

_Maka did a double take. Her eyes went wide. Tsubaki had talent alright. It was perfect. A neat yet messy fringe cut, hair falling down just above shoulder's length straight and natural. It was just the way Maka liked it._

_Maka hugged Tsubaki._

_"Wow...!Thank you Tsubaki. You're the best!" Tsubaki giggled and put her arms around Maka to hug her back._

" _Your welcome! Anything for you. Just hold back your tears alright?" Maka giggled and nodded. _

_"I'll also be glad to cut your hair any time okay Maka-chan?"_

_"Tsubaki you're very nice to me. Lets stay friends foreeeeeeeever!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Till next time~ drink lots of green tea, and review!

**SHOUT OUT TO: Wolf718** (Lol ikr? Kidd's so adorable)**, NarutoSuta, thecartoongirl22, AuoraBlaze ****FOR REVIEWING **

~ThinLove


End file.
